TARDIS Fate
by SirMehALot
Summary: The Doctor only knew two things about his current situation. One: The TARDIS was currently moving. And two: The console was on fire.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor only knew two things about his current situation. One: The TARDIS was currently moving. And two: The console was on fire.

The console gave off another large flash of light, the fires unquenchable no matter how hard the Doctor tried. Sparks rained from the ceiling as the TARDIS continued to fly through the Vortex.

"Come on!" he screamed in anger. Another burst of energy knocked him to his feet. Grasping the rail surrounding the console he got to his feet, only returning to the futile battle of trying to extinguish the fires.

The TARDIS landed with a jarring bump, throwing the Doctor back to the ground. He rushed to the door, glad to be away from the choking fumes coming off the console. He stumbled outside only to lose his balance and tumble down the hill the TARDIS was moored on. He clambered to his feet, lungs now full of fresh air.

With a sigh, he began the hike back to the TARDIS, the remembrance of the console's current state giving him all the motivation to run back up the hill. He began to reach the peak when an earth shattering boom blew him backwards. With a gasp he got back to his feet. The horror setting in of what just happened. The TARDIS just exploded. "Oh dear, this could be a problem."

The Doctor exhaled a deep breath as he tried to think up a plan. Smoke poured out of his wrecked craft. He sat down right where he stood, the realization of this situation setting in. In his anguish he didn't hear the hum of a motor began to crawl louder. Only once a shadow passed over his eyes did he glance up.

A hovercraft slowly passed overhead. It lumbered over to the TARDIS where it stopped moving. A hatch opened up on the bottom. "No!" the Doctor cried, waving his arms madly. A large gob of white liquid dropped out the hatch and plummeted to the TARDIS. It landed with a splat, instantly extinguishing any fires left. The Doctor heaved a sigh. It was only extinguisher fluid. The craft drifted over to the Doctor. A rope ladder was flung off the side and a dark figure began to descend. The Doctor held his hand up to his eyes to get a better view at the figure in the glaring sun, but he couldn't.

The person reached the ground. He was a tall person in a large, black armored suit that struck a small amount of fear in the Doctor. The armored person reached up and removed their helmet. Underneath there was a sight the Doctor wasn't expecting. Underneath, was a woman. "I don't know who you think you are," she said gruffly. "but you just intruded on a military base."

The Doctor was slammed down onto the hood of the hovercraft. "I assure you I didn't break in here!" he said, his voice muffled against the metal hood.

"Mhmm sure." the woman said. "Search him."

Two other metal guards began to sift through the Doctor's jacket. One of them pulled out his Screwdriver. "Some kind of bomb ma'am."

"So?" the woman asked. "You came here on peaceful terms?"

"Yes." the Doctor said, slipping out of the handcuffs much to the amazement of the soldiers. "You simpletons that's not a bomb."

"Then what is it?" asked the woman, crossing her arms.

"It's my Sonic Screwdriver. It can do many things. Even pick...locks" the Doctor said, realizing he just said something he shouldn't have said.

"Cuff him. And this time, shackle his arms _behind_."

"Oh dear." the Doctor said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was led onto the hovercraft, where he was blindfolded. "It's for your own good." the woman said.

"What would be for my good and _yours _would be for you to uncuff me and take this blindfold off of me."

"Right, like I'm going to do that. You come into a restricted area with a lockpick and expect to get out freely. You are one funky Brit."

"What? OW!" the Doctor yelled in pain as he was jerked upwards by his hands, which where still cuffed. "Are you sure you can't arrest me without handcuffs. I mean, powered suits of metal body armor and you still use handcuffs?"

"It doesn't matter what you say to me," she chuckled. "you aren't getting out of those!"

"Uh, ma'am?" one of the burly soldiers asked. "You should take a look at this." he said, holding out the Doctor's Psychic Paper.

The woman's snide grin disappeared when she read the paper. "You...have clearance?"

"Huh?" the Doctor asked, looking at what she held. "Oh! Yes! Yes!"

"Terribly sorry, sir!" she stammered quickly. "Won't happen again!"

The Doctor got up, now freed of the cuffs. "It better not." he said sternly, his attitude completely changing.

"Shall we take you to the base then?"

"Righto."

"Okay then. Fire up the boosters!"

The hovercraft began to hum as it left the ground. The Doctor felt a pang of sadness for leaving the TARDIS in the condition it was in, but it would do no good to stay there. There was nothing he could do anyways. Not without help anyways. The woman turned around in her chair. "My name is Cpl. Alice Vanders. And welcome, to the New New York Army base."

"Did you say _New _New York?" the Doctor said, glancing up from the work he pulled out of his pocket.

"Indeed. What did you say your name was?"

"Uh, Doctor."

"Doctor...who?"

"Just Doctor."

"Okay then! Wait, Doctor? I remember that name."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah. Did you happen to be in the Hospital 50 years back?"

"Come to think of it I did!"

"Well then you're known as a hero around these parts! Makes me even more guilty about arresting you. Say, you won't mention that to my superior will you?"

"Only if you get on my bad side."

Cpl. Vanders laughed. The pilot spoke up, "Corporal? We're landing now."

The cpl.'s face regained it's stern attitude. "Good. Ease her into Bay 3."

"Roger."

The craft began to tilt as it swooped down into the dark landing bay. The doors on the side hissed as they were opened by soldiers on the outside. Their guns went up when they saw the Doctor, assuming he was an intruder.

"It's okay guys." the corporal called from the back of the craft. "He's with us."

"What is the meaning of this?!" a gruff voice called from the back of the bay. A tall man suited up with another black suit of armor strode into the bay from the lift.

"Cpl. Vanders! I told you to take care of the intruder! He's not even cuffed!"

"It's okay!" Cpl. Vanders said, dropping to the floor from the craft. "He's okay. You're looking at the Doctor."

The man's face lightened up instantly. "Doctor? Well, that's a good name 'round these parts! Nice to meet you! The name's Srg. Anderson. I run Cpl. Vanders' squad."

"Oh! So you're the superior I shouldn't tell that your Cpl. Arrested my roughly! Gotcha!" the Doctor said.

The cpl.'s jaw dropped open at the Doctor's remark. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that." he said quickly. "Carry on!"

"Right," Srg. Anderson said. "anyways, we have a little problem caused by your little _stunt_ Doctor. It's best to explain in the lift where no one will hear us."

**A/N **

If you are reading this then congrats! You're a loyal reader! I thank you for staying with my story after two chapters. Some news on new chapters, I am going to release a large amount of chapters at once and that should happen maybe during the weekend! Until then, no new chapters after this one shall be released so let the suspense build! Plans for chapters after those are undecided currently.


End file.
